


Lex’s Latest Colossal Fuck-Up

by IrredeemableCanary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrredeemableCanary/pseuds/IrredeemableCanary
Summary: Being a Luthor was no joke, especially after Lex’s latest colossal fuck-up.That’s right, the Golden Boy had developed the very virus that had them all quarantined.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Q-Waves: Is it possible to “reprogram” organic creatures?**

_ By Dr. Lena K. Luthor. _

If we completely disregard all moral implications, the reprogramming of organic creatures might be possible thanks to the use of Q-Waves. By applying some of the…  keep reading.

* * *

Trying to find new stories while quarantined was proving to be nearly impossible and incredibly frustrating, and the page full of doodles next to Kara’s laptop was proof of that. How could a journalist work from home 24/7? It was beyond her comprehension and as the days passed by she was starting to get more and more frustrated. Alex and Eliza had been trying to help and that’s how she had ended up scrolling through this website. Science had always fascinated her and that’s why she had been trying to convince Snapper to let her write a few pieces on different scientific subjects. She was good at it, but so far it had been all for nothing, the man wouldn’t budge. He kept assigning her fluff pieces while almost everyone else wrote about the current pandemic and Kara was sick of it. She was a real journalist, all she needed was one chance to prove that.

The title was the first thing that caught her attention.  _ Reprogram _ organic creatures? Sure, it said something about moral implications, but it still sounded wrong on so many levels. Intrigued as she was Kara had clicked on the link to read more and was immediately fascinated. Was it really possible to reprogram the human brain? Thankfully the study hadn’t gone beyond testing on rodents, but…  _ No. Still really wrong.  _ Once she was done with the article Kara kept scrolling to read the comments, some of them were very disturbing, encouraging the author to move forward with advanced testing subjects, but none of them got a response. If she had to guess, Dr. Luthor was probably too busy with her research to even read the comments, let alone reply to them.

However, Kara couldn’t help herself when one particular comment suggested this could be applied to completely override parts of the human brain and _adjust_ individuals for a specific purpose. It even suggested using it on soldiers to make them ‘ _killing machines_ _with no feelings._ ’ She felt her blood boiling, and without even realizing it Kara hit the reply button and started typing frantically with a deep frown, crinkle visible between her brows and everything.

What you’re suggesting is not only barbaric, but also extremely dangerous. ‘Killing machines with no feelings,’ as you put it, are loyal to nothing and no one. It’s been proved that AIs can evolve and learn from their environment, so what do you think would happen when they are presented with a better opportunity to achieve their goal to just kill? Anyone could exploit that. One’s loyalty and moral compass should never be compromised, let alone overridden.

_ Posted Today at 9:27pm by  _ _ @kdanvers _

Kara huffed loudly and got up to rinse her coffee mug and get a bottle of water instead. It wouldn’t be wise to keep drinking coffee well into the evening, she wouldn’t be able to sleep for a couple more hours and if she kept going she would have a long sleepless night ahead of her.

She was about to shut down her laptop when a sound she didn’t recognize came through the speakers.  _ What is that? _ She checked her browser and noticed a little blue dot blinking back at her from one of the open tabs so she clicked on that one. It was the scientific forum she had been reading. The same dot was happily blinking away on the bottom-right corner of her screen along the name @NotLenaLuthor, indicating she had one new message.  _ Huh, didn’t even realize this thing had a direct message feature. _ There was a little hint of a smile tugging at her lips caused by the user’s name when she clicked on said message, but since there was no one there to see it, she wouldn’t admit it.

**@NotLenaLuthor:** Very interesting reply to that incredibly ignorant comment on the Q-Waves article. Clever.

Was someone really paying attention to stuff like that? She would understand if the author of the original comment she replied to came back to argue about it –some people were just bullies– but after double checking Kara confirmed that this wasn’t the case. No, this was a third party… complimenting her? She honestly had no idea.

**@kdanvers:** uh, thanks, I guess?

**@kdanvers:** pretty funny name

**@NotLenaLuthor:** Thank you, although I can’t take credit for it, it was a friend’s idea.

**@kdanvers:** well, tell your friend this complete stranger thinks it’s funny

* * *

‘...tell your friend this complete stranger thinks it’s funny.’

_ Guess I owe Sam that bottle of scotch, after all. _

It was an unusual Wednesday night for Lena. Ordinarily she would still be working or barely making it home at this hour, but since practically the whole world was quarantined she found herself indulging into her ‘nerdiest side,’ as Ruby would put it, which consisted of reading the latest news and advances in the science world. That’s exactly what she was doing when her inbox showed one of her articles had a new comment. Now, she shouldn’t be reading them, she knew that, most of those comments were –at the very least– infuriating, but…  _ what the hell! _ She logged off from her official account and logged into the other one, the one she had set up with Sam on a drunken night months ago, the one that provided her some level of anonymity she so desperately needed sometimes. Being a Luthor was no joke, especially after Lex’s latest colossal fuck-up.

That’s right, the Golden Boy had developed the very virus that had them all quarantined.

It had happened gradually, his descent into complete madness. It was so slow that by the time Lena realized what her brother was doing it was already too late. It started one day a few years ago with a particular –and very vocal– hatred for immigrants. Lillian, of course, not only supported it but also encouraged him to politicize it, so Lex did. If she was being honest, at one point Lena had been afraid her brother might try to run for president, but the man had stated that such a position was beneath him. A man of his intellect pulled the strings from the shadows, allowing lesser men to be the face of whatever plan they were brewing behind their backs. 

It had worked.

Immigrants were harassed and persecuted left and right. In many cases they were framed for crimes they didn’t commit and unfairly convicted because even the judicial system was full of Lex’s puppets, and the few who refused to do his bidding started receiving all kinds of threats to their family and loved ones. Of course, all of this hadn’t come to light until his trial about a year ago. Trial in which Lena herself had played an instrumental part. She had first worked with the Metropolis Police Department after being approached by one of their officers, Detective Henderson. He had been keeping an eye on Lena and her efforts to help every single LuthorCorp employee Lex had fired without reason, all of them immigrants or first generation born in America. Detective Henderson found himself personally invested in this case and he knew that, if Lena could be trusted, they could finally bring Lex Luthor down.

That’s how she found herself wearing a wire while her brother –condescendingly– explained to her how he was manipulating the whole situation and how he planned to start a civil war soon. In his need to gloat and show off he told her all about the way he had threatened judges and police officers alike and how he had had people killed, but the man was particularly vague about his plan to, as he put it, ‘get rid of them once and for all.’ A feeling of dread ran through her body after hearing that but, before Lena could ask how he planned to do that, six heavily armored officers burst into his office with their guns trained on him and in the blink of an eye Detective Henderson was handcuffing him and reading him his rights.

“We have him, it’s over, kid,” the detective had told Lena, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she knew this was far from over. Something told her Lex had something up his sleeve, something he wasn’t sharing with her.

Lena had been right.

Lex was given thirty-two consecutive life sentences in prison and, to Lillian’s dismay, Lena had testified against him during his trial, earning herself a string of new insults and threats from her brother. ‘ _ You’re a disgrace to the Luthor name’  _ was the one that kept coming back more often, no matter how much Sam tried to make her see she was the best thing that the Luthor name had ever had. That was the day she cut ties with her adoptive mother and took over LuthorCorp, moving its Headquarters to National City and renaming it L-Corp. Her first official act as CEO was to reinstate every single employee his brother had fired. Her second was to make Sam her CFO.

Almost one year after that Lex made his move. Being locked up in a maximum security prison didn’t stop his plans, only delayed them a few months. He had kept in secret communication with Lillian and together they had created a new virus. A virus he got his goons to release in very specific neighborhoods, all of them known for being inhabited mostly by immigrants. How did Lena find out it was him? Lex had taken the time to send her a lovely letter to let her know it was all his doing. His ego wouldn’t let anyone or anything take the credit for something he had been responsible for. Not even nature. If he had thought about the ramifications of his actions, Lena wasn’t entirely sure, but the virus had spread at an alarming rate. Maybe he wasn’t even aware that it would be so contagious, but Lillian should have known, she was behind the whole thing,  _ she is a doctor for fuck’s sake!  _

In less than two months the virus had spread worldwide and most countries were now under a strict quarantine. It wasn’t lethal in all cases, but the death count was high enough to make governments take as many preventive measures to contain the situation as best as possible. 

Lena had had lengthy heated discussions with Sam regarding Lex’s letter and her best friend had won those with irrefutable logic: she needed to call Detective Henderson and hand him the letter. At first Lena had been adamant to do so, afraid of what it would mean for her as ‘Lex Luthor’s sister’ but the greater good was far more important than her reputation –which was tarnished in the public eye already, anyway– and it only took her half a bottle of scotch and two hours of talking about it with Sam to finally make the call. Her only request was to be left out of the narrative; if the government decided to let the truth come out she didn’t want anyone to know the letter came from her, it would only make things even messier. Detective Henderson took her statement and gave her his word that no one would ever know she was involved. After everything Lena had done for them, this was the least he could do, she was a good young woman with a bright future ahead of her and she already had more than enough carrying her family name, there was no need to make matters even worse.

So here Lena was, taking a break from the usual madness that came with her work as CEO of L-Corp and talking to a complete stranger out of nowhere. If she could only get a sample she was  _ sure _ she could work on a vaccine, she  _ wanted _ to do it, too, but Detective Henderson had refused to help her, stating that this whole thing wasn’t her fault or something she had to fix herself. She was a Luthor,  _ of course _ this was something she needed to fix, that’s all she had been doing since she took over LuthorCorp, fix Lex’s mistakes. To her dismay her best friend actually agreed with the detective and told her to just focus on her work, that there was no need for her to add more to her plate right now, that medical professionals were handling it, and she was probably right, but Lena couldn’t help feeling like she could actually make a difference if someone gave her a chance.

**@kdanvers:** hey, you still there?

**@NotLenaLuthor:** I am, sorry.

**@kdanvers:** so, clearly you’re not Lena Luthor, but since you read my comment, can I just assume you at least understand that paper?

**@NotLenaLuthor:** You’d be surprised.

**@kdanvers:** mind if I pick your brain about it?

**@NotLenaLuthor:** Not at all, but may I ask why?

**@kdanvers:** I’m a reporter and my boss keeps assigning me the fluffiest of pieces. I want to try something different, something interesting for a change, you know? I wanna write about science and it felt like this could be a good start.

**@NotLenaLuthor:** Fire away, I’ll try my best.

**@kdanvers:** So, these Q-Waves…

* * *

“Hold on, let me get this straight: you’re basically interviewing a random stranger from a science… forum…? For your article on Q-Waves?” Alex asked. Her image took most of Kara’s laptop screen while they Skyped, their new form of sister’s night.

“Basically, yeah.”

Alex took a sip from her beer and moved to the side, making room for a very amused Kelly to pop on screen next to her girlfriend. “Kara, you do realize I’m  _ literally _ working with Q-Waves, right? It’s getting hard not to feel a little bit insulted.” 

“Ugh, no! Kelly, I was gonna interview you, too, I swear! It’s just... I was browsing around and this person messaged me and we started talking and…” Kara’s hands started moving around so much her sister was afraid she would hit her laptop. “I’m still gonna interview you,” she finished with a dejected sigh, knowing she had just failed spectacularly at explaining what had happened the night before.

Kelly arched a brow and looked at the blonde, “well, now I don’t know if I’ll be available.”

All Kara could do was groan and hold her head between her hands while her elbows rested on the kitchen island. “Pretty please? I need you,” she said after a few moments, using what Alex called her puppy eyes.

“Oh, she’s doing that thing with her eyes! Don’t look at her, it’s impossible to say no when she does that,” her sister said in between chuckles, covering her own eyes while Kelly laughed next to her.

“I’m just teasing you, Kara, I’d love to help,” she finally conceded with a big grin, “just let me know when you need me, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, thanks.” She could finally let out a sigh of relief this time. “I’m talking to this scientist-person again later tonight, but maybe tomorrow I could interview you? I just wanna get my facts right first.”

“No problem, you know where to find me. Now, I have a bottle of wine waiting for me, so I’m gonna leave you two to it. Good night, Kara.”

“Night Kelly!” She watched with a big grin as Kelly kissed Alex before walking away in the direction of the kitchen and was still grinning when her sister looked back at her.

“Why are you grinning like that?”

“You two are so cute!”

Now it was Alex’s time to groan, rolling her eyes and waving her hand in front of her. “Go on, tell me more about this article you’re writing.”

* * *

Lena had been pouring herself a cup of tea when her phone started vibrating next to her on the kitchen counter, startling her almost to the point of dropping the kettle. She saw Sam’s face pop up on the screen and she reached for it, swiping her thumb across it and holding the device in front of her face. “What?”

“Excuse me, Luthor? Is that how you greet your best friend now?” Sam said with a shocked and amused expression, eyebrows up and little smirk starting to show.

“I wish you’d stop calling me that.” Lena put the kettle aside and let her tea sit for a couple of minutes while leaning back against the counter.

“Calling you what?”

She should have known better, of course Sam was going to play dumb. “Luthor.”

“I’m reclaiming it, Lena, better get used to it.”

“Do I absolutely have to?”

“Yes,” Sam said with the kind of finality that left no room for questions or arguing. “Did you get to go over those files I sent you?”

Lena smirked and gave her her own version of an amused expression, “are you calling on my personal line to talk about work? I thought we weren’t supposed to do that, it was one of your ‘quarantine rules,’ Samantha.”

“She got you there, mom.” She could hear Ruby saying from somewhere around Sam’s living room.

“Okay, fine! So tell me about this journalist you’re helping?”

“I’d rather go back to talking about work if it’s all the same to you.”

“Oh, no, you made yourself pretty clear,” Sam said letting out a soft chuckle, “now spill.”

“I don’t think there’s much to spill. They’re a journalist wanting to write an article on Q-Waves, I’m helping. The end.”

The way Lena finished her explanation made Sam laugh, but then she noticed the wording and her smile turned into a little frown. “ _ They? _ You don’t even know their name to use a pronoun?”

Lena rolled her eyes and held back a groan, but decided she could ultimately outsmart her best friend anyway. “You do realize they could be non-binary, right?”

“Cut the crap, Lena. Don’t be a smartass,  _ they _ could also be an attractive woman.”

“What difference would that make?”

“Mom and I would totally ship the two of you, aunt Lena!”

There was Ruby again, following on her mother’s footsteps of being a pain in her ass. “There is nothing to ship, Ruby.”

Sam chuckled and Lena could see her bringing a glass of wine to her lips and taking a short sip. “We know, Lena, that’s the problem.” 

“I’m going to hang up.”

“No, wait!” Sam said almost spitting her wine in her haste to stop her friend. “At least give us their name so Ruby and I could try to find out who this person is.”

Pursing her lips, Lena debated for a minute on how dangerous giving them that information would be. If she didn’t do it they could easily go online and find it themselves –Sam knew about that particular paper, after all– which would turn out to be a lot more annoying for her, she would never hear the end of it. So she finally gave up in the end. “@kdanvers, that’s all I know.”

“Rubes, you got that?” Sam asked, looking to her side to where her daughter supposedly was. Lena could hear the girl say “on it” and once again feared for her peace of mind.

“I’m going to hang up now.”

“Okay, Ruby and I have lots of detective work to do, toodles!” Ultimately Sam was the one to hang up in a rush, leaving Lena a little bit scared, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

* * *

**@NotLenaLuthor:** Taking all those factors into consideration, it should be possible to reprogram organic creatures like Dr. Luthor suggests, yes.

**@kdanvers:** but what about the moral implications?

**@NotLenaLuthor:** That’s a completely different subject, one I wouldn’t dare to comment on for an article, I’m merely a scientist.

**@kdanvers:** smart

**@kdanvers:** but, off the record? what do you think? I’m curious

**@NotLenaLuthor:** Off the record? I don’t think we are evolved enough both as individuals and as a society to hold that kind of power. I do know of a company that’s studying the use of Q-Waves in patients with PTSD, but to my knowledge they haven’t started human trials yet.

**@kdanvers:** OMG, Obsidian North?

**@NotLenaLuthor:** How do you know that?

**@kdanvers:** how do YOU know that?

**@NotLenaLuthor:** I’m sorry, I cannot disclose that information.

_ Andrea would fucking kill me on the spot if I did. _

Just before she could go into a variety of very specific scenarios depicting all the ways her friend could kill her, Lena’s phone vibrated next to her laptop, this time with the notification of an incoming text. She reached over and unlocked the screen, then tapped on her messages as they kept coming one after another, all from Sam.

‘Holy shit.’

‘Holy shit, Lena!’

‘You need to see this.’

‘Look at this, Ruby found her!’

‘Attachment: 1 Image’

Lena scrolled down, suddenly curious about what had her best friend in such a state and had to cover a gasp with her free hand. Attached was a screenshot of an Instagram post depicting a beautiful blonde woman with the kindest eyes Lena had ever seen. The caption read “It’s official! 📸: CatCo website #reporter #catco”

However, none of that was what made her gasp. What still had her hand covering her open mouth was the Instagram handle responsible for that post: karadanvers.

Was it possible this was @kdanvers, the nerdy reporter wanting to write a science piece? Sam told her Ruby was responsible for finding it, and Lena knew the girl could find people faster than the FBI if needed, but she had to check anyway. How many  _ kdanvers  _ could be out there? A vague search told her there were several, but another one quickly revealed only  _ one _ journalist with that name: Kara Danvers. Lena quickly clicked on the website and this time a pained groan left her lips, because  _ of course _ it would be her. Kara Danvers, CatCo Magazine, with the same profile picture from that Instagram post. There was no doubt: this was @kdanvers, and she was  _ absolutely gorgeous. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lena’s desk was a complete mess and she was on the verge of freaking out.  _ Compartmentalize _ , that was what her brain was trying to do, but all she could actively focus on was the disarray of scattered papers covering the surface. “One thing at a time,” she mumbled to herself, a mantra she had to repeat more times than she’d care to admit. She took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes to calm her mind, and when she opened them again she exhaled and set to organize her desk, knowing she wouldn’t be able to do anything productive until that was taken care of.

It took her close to twenty minutes, but she finally had her papers neatly sorted and arranged in nice looking piles that made her feel mentally  _ and _ physically better. However, before she could take a few seconds to just stare at her work and enjoy it, her open laptop announced an incoming video call.

“Please, tell me you have some good news for me,” she begged once she took the call, no greeting or pleasantries necessary this time.

Sam hummed with a pen sticking out between her lips while her eyes darted rapidly across her screen. “I’ve got it, Luthor,” she announced proudly, only slightly mumbling because of the pen, “you can leave your apartment, but  _ only _ to go to L-Corp. I’m sending you the permit right now.” Sam’s fingers moved quickly over the keyboard and a swooshing sound could be heard from Lena’s side, the one that indicated that her friend had just sent an email. “They  _ will _ stop your car for control, so you have to keep the permit with you at all times and you can  _ only _ move between L-Corp and your apartment.”

Yes, Lena knew that already, but Sam had moved heaven and earth to get her that permit, so being a smartass about it wasn’t the way to go. “Thank you, Sam,” she said with a short nod, “you’re a lifesaver.”

“Hopefully literally,” Sam said pointedly, fixing her best friend with a meaningful stare, “you go to your lab and develop that vaccine. You were born for this, Lena, to help people. So you go there and make all of us proud, because your godchild and I sure as hell believe in you.”

Lena’s eyes got watery and she tried her best to keep her tears at bay, but not even biting her lip and clearing her throat worked. “It means a lot, Sam,” she said with a sheepish smile, gently wiping at the corner of her eye with the back of her hand.

“D’you need me to call your driver?” Sam knew her too well, she didn’t mention the fact that Lena was getting teary, instead she changed the subject and tried to be helpful.

“No,” shaking her head, Lena clicked on the email and downloaded the permit, printing a copy to keep with her, “I’ll drive.”

“You can drive?” Sam asked in mock shock with an exaggerated gasp.

“I know, I’m full of surprises,” her best friend said playing along. She actually loved to drive, the only reason why she didn’t do it was because she never stopped working, not even when going from one place to another.

Sam took the pen from between her lips and wrote something down, then looked at Lena again. “You need me to go with you? Want me to call Jess?”

“No. I don’t want anyone at risk.”

“Just you, right?”

“Right.”

“You’re so stubborn, it’s pretty annoying.”

Sam’s remark made Lena laugh and she looked at her before sending a little shrug her way. “You’ve known me for years, it’s not like you can start complaining about that now.”

“Oh, I can and I will, Luthor.” The woman laughed back and arched a brow, then went serious again. “Just… be safe out there, okay?”

* * *

This time it was Kelly who was taking over Kara’s laptop screen. Both of them had been discussing the woman’s work for over an hour while the blonde took notes on her notepad. She still refused to let go of the feel of pen and paper, it helped her focus and capture the information better than she would with any other way, even if Alex kept teasing her about it.

“How exactly do you do that?” Kara asked with a little frown, moving her gaze from her notepad to the screen once again.

Kelly smiled and took a few seconds, trying to find the best way to formulate her answer in a way anyone could understand. “Think of this device as…” she paused, trying to find the right words, “a scanner. It maps your brain and locates the regions that play an important role in PTSD.”

“Which are?” The blonde interrupted her briefly, trying her best to get her facts right. If she was going to do this, she had to prove she could do it right.

“The hippocampus, amygdala, and prefrontal cortex,” the psychologist responded at once, still smiling, finding Kara’s attention to detail not at all surprising in the slightest. When the other woman nodded and hummed –after writing it down, of course– she took it as a sign to continue. “What we intend to do is shorten the reaction time of the prefrontal cortex to properly regulate emotional responses.”

Kara lifted her gaze from her notepad once again and looked at Kelly, her expression serious and focused. “You said  _ properly.  _ Does it stop working like it should when someone suffers from PTSD?”

The other woman shook her head briefly and took a deep breath, knowing there was no other way she could explain it. If Kara had questions or needed clarification, she could ask her, anyway. “The amygdala triggers our alarm system. Its job is to keep us safe. When we are in danger it sends a signal intended to make us react. It’s... primitive, animalistic, wired to ensure our survival.” She paused to make sure Kara was following her so, when she nodded, Kelly continued. “People with PTSD tend to have an  _ overactive response _ , so even aloud noise could trigger panic. An overactive amygdala and an underactive prefrontal cortex are a very bad combination. If our alarm is unnecessarily triggered by the amygdala and the prefrontal cortex is unable to rationalize the reaction, that’s when these episodes happen. By shortening the reaction time of the prefrontal cortex we are able to tell the brain that there is no real danger, avoiding those episodes altogether.”

By that point Kara was in awe. She had stopped taking notes at some point in favor of just staring at the other woman with her mouth hanging slightly open. “That’s what you’re doing?”

The question made Kelly laugh and she nodded, feeling her cheeks burning a little bit. “Basically, yes. That’s what we are working on.”

“Holy smokes.”

“Who even says that?  _ Holy smokes. _ You’re so weird, Kara.” Alex shouted from somewhere around their apartment, making her girlfriend laugh and her sister groan.

“Shut up, Alex! I’m working.”

Before Alex could say anything else, Kelly cleared her throat and focused on Kara once again, trying not to get her distracted. “Did you write it down? I feel like I lost you there at the end.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I got the key points. I’ll send you the article once I write it so you can tell me if I got everything right, if that’s okay?”

“That’s very okay, Kara. I’m happy to help.”

The blonde smiled brightly and finally put her pen down, letting out a long sigh and leaning back on her chair. “Thanks. Now, for the  _ really _ important part: how are we going to make game nights work during quarantine?”

* * *

It was a strange sight to see L-Corp deserted like this, walking through the underground parking lot sent a shiver down Lena’s spine. If this was a horror movie now would be the part where she died at the hands of some deranged serial killer that came out of nowhere dressed like a clown.  _ Great, now I scared myself to death. Good job, Luthor. _ She made it to the elevator and this time instead of pushing the button for the top floor, she headed down to the labs.

The moment she stepped out of the elevator Lena felt her previous discomfort leave her body to be replaced with the calmness she always felt whenever she set foot in her lab. Her office was where she put the Luthor façade in place, where she turned into the icy CEO that could command a board room with just a cold glare. But here? Here was a completely different story. Here she could be  _ just Lena _ . And, God, how she missed that.

She set her purse and keys on top of one of the counters and walked to the rack of lab coats, considering putting one on but not seeing the point in doing it, since today she would only be using some of the computers and some other electronics. Math and simulations, that was what she would be doing, at least until they delivered the samples they promised her, if ever.

Hours passed as if they were minutes once Lena was completely immersed in her work, which she clearly was, judging by the way she almost fell off her stool when her phone started vibrating on the counter next to the keyboard. “Jesus Christ!” 

She debated what to do for a few long seconds, the blocked number giving her pause. She rarely picked up those calls anymore, Jess was her greatest filter, but right now she wasn’t there to save her from whoever was on the other side of the line. With a loud sigh Lena finally swiped her thumb across the screen and answered the call, fearing it might actually be something important. “Hello?”

“Dr. Luthor?” A male deep voice asked.

“Yes, who is this?”

“My name is Jonn Jonzz, I’m the director of the Department of Scientific Investigation. I understand you requested a few samples of the virus causing the current pandemic?” 

While the man spoke Lena was making a quick search, corroborating both the existence of the Department and the man’s position. “I did,” she answered succinctly.

“Good,” the man said, “I’m pleased to inform you we have those samples stored at our headquarters for you.”

“That’s great, when can I pick them up?” Lena asked, unable to hold back her excitement.

“I’m afraid it won’t be that easy,” his tone got apologetic for a moment, but then he resumed his explanation in all seriousness. “The samples will be brought to your lab by one of our agents at your earliest convenience. However, since I’m sure you can understand the gravity of the situation and the risks the government and our Department is taking, said agent will have to be present at all times while you work on this particular project and, if you deem it necessary, assist you however you see fit.”

_ What? _ No. The last thing she needed was to babysit some government agent while working on the vaccine. No. “I’m sorry, Director Jonzz, but I can’t agree to those terms.”

The man sighed and his voice got even more serious than before. “I understand your reticence or hesitancy, Dr. Luthor, but those terms are non-negotiable.” He stated firmly. “If it makes you feel more at ease, the agent I have assigned to you is also a doctor and a bio-engineer, so you don’t have to worry about having to exhaust yourself explaining things, in case you decide to work together.”

“There’s really no way around it?” She asked, not ready to let it go and agree to his terms yet. Not without a fight, at least. “I would rather work alone, Director, I’m sure you can understand how sensitive my work is.”

“I do, that’s why I assigned you my best agent, Dr. Luthor.” The man was clearly not budging one bit; it made Lena sigh tiredly. “Do you still want to proceed? If so, we can arrange the details right now.”

“There’s no way I’m winning this, is there?”

“I’m afraid not, Dr. Luthor.” Was that a hint of a smile in his voice?

Lena sighed and rubbed her forehead, finally deciding to let it go and agree to his terms. It was for the greater good, after all. “Can your agent be at L-Corp tomorrow morning?”

* * *

This time Lena had decided to park across the street instead of going for the underground parking lot; since she was meeting the agent she figured it would be easier that way. That and the fact that she wouldn’t have to worry about killer clowns was also a good incentive.

She was about to get out of the car when a black motorcycle drove past her and came to a stop at the front doors of the building. The driver parked the motorcycle and pocketed the keys, then took off the black helmet to reveal a woman with short auburn hair pulled back. 

Could that be the D.S.I. Agent? In their haste to get the details sorted out Director Jonzz had forgotten to give her the name of said agent, and she also forgot to ask. Lena sighed and finally got out of the car, walking in all of her CEO glory to  _ her _ building.

“Dr. Luthor,” the woman said the moment she was within earshot. Well, at least she knew who Lena was, which shouldn’t be that hard, considering… everything. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet, flashing her badge and ID.

“Hi, agent…. I’m sorry, Director Jonzz failed to give me your name and I was too focused on the badge just now.”

“You can call me Alex,” she said, extending her hand for a brief handshake. “My father was in the same line of work and getting called by my last name makes things… uncomfortable for me.”

“Oh.” Lena was completely taken aback by the sincerity of Alex’s statement and how close to home it hit. Maybe they would end up getting along. “In that case, please, call me Lena. I’m sure you can imagine my last name makes things uncomfortable for me, too.”

To her surprise, Alex chuckled and nodded briefly. “I have the samples you requested,” she said bringing a hand back to pat her backpack.

“Follow me,” the brunette said after a short nod and walked around the corner to a side door. “I must admit I’m impressed. You are very brave bringing  _ that _ on a motorcycle.”

Her comment made Alex smile and shrug one shoulder as they walked side by side to the elevators. “Both my fiancée and my sister had that exact same concern. What can I say? I’m a daredevil.”

Once inside the elevator Lena pushed the button to her private lab and smirked, turning to face Alex. “They both sound like smart women.”

“Okay, first of all: rude to imply I’m not,” the other woman said, trying to feign offense but still unable to hold back a smile, “and second: I’ll tell my sister you said that. She has the biggest crush on you, I swear. It’ll make her day.”

Lena was sure she was blushing furiously by the time the elevator dinged, and she thanked the distraction it would provide walking Alex through her lab. Once she had shown the woman everything she considered necessary, Lena stopped at the counter, bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other while Alex pulled a heavy looking metal case from her backpack. The woman unlocked it with her thumbprint and held it open, sliding closer to Lena so she could inspect the various vials lined neatly inside.

“May I?”

Alex nodded encouragingly and pulled a pair of gloves from the box lying next to her. “Go ahead, I’m not gonna intervene unless you ask for my assistance.”

The kind of natural respect she could sense from the other woman kept surprising Lena at every turn. She put on a pair of gloves and all her protective gear, then carefully carried one of the vials to the medical acrylic box already set with everything she would need. “You know, it’s a bit surprising that you’re not biased against me,” she admitted without taking her eyes off the vial and what she was doing.

“How so?” Alex asked, getting closer more out of curiosity than anything else.

“I suppose in your line of work my last name must be the equivalent to Voldemort.”

The redhead smirked and shook her head, pulling a stool closer so she could sit down while watching Lena work. “Sadly, it is for some people,” she admitted with an apologetic wince Lena caught from the corner of her eye, “but not for me, I guess that’s why Jonn chose me.”

“He said you were his best agent.”

“Oh, that I am, make no mistake” Alex said with a little chuckle. “You worked with Detective Henderson to bring Lex down, right?”

Lena’s head snapped up at the name and she looked at the other woman with a confused frown. “How do you know that?”

“My ex. She moved to Metropolis after we broke up, she works with him now, the man speaks very highly of you.”

“Oh.” There she was, blushing again and at a loss for words. And she was supposed to be a genius? It was ridiculous. 

“Not many people would have done what you did. You saved lots of lives, you know? You were very brave, Lena,” Alex commented, sensing her discomfort and wanting to put her at ease. “ _ Almost _ as brave as I was riding my bike here.”

* * *

“You went rogue, Danvers!”

Kara was pretty sure that if Snapper got angrier, his whole head would explode. The man had a permanent scowl and was glaring at her from her laptop screen, and even though she thought the distance would lessen the blow, it really didn’t. He was still as intimidating as always, the only bright side she could find was that she wasn’t getting hit by flying spit whenever he yelled. That part always grossed her out.

“I’m sorry Mr. Sn–Carr,”  _ nice save, Kara,  _ “but I don’t see it that way. I still wrote the piece you assigned me.”

His fist banged against the table and Kara could see the image rattling with the blow; it made her cringe. “And then some!”

“On my own time!”

Snapper’s nostrils flared dangerously and the blonde just knew that she would have already fled if they were face to face instead of screen to screen. “If you would only read it, I think—”

“You  _ think?  _ You don’t have to think anything! You have to write the articles that are assigned to you and then… then do whatever the hell it is you do in your free time! Crochet or whatever!”

Kara knew she had one more card. Just  _ one.  _ One that she could play, but it would be a one time only thing. Was this article worth burning it?  _ Yes. _ She had triple checked everything with the help of Kelly and Eliza, the writing was practically flawless, and she felt passionately about the subject. Yes, it was absolutely worth it. 

“Do I have to ask Miss Grant to read it and tell me what she thinks?” There, she dropped the name. Shamelessly, even.

Snapper’s mouth closed shut so hard Kara could see the muscles on his jaw clenching tightly. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Danvers was Cat’s protégée, which meant she wasn’t bluffing. If she wanted to get the article to the woman, she could easily make that happen.

“All I’m asking is that you read it.”

“I already did.” Admitting that was clearly harder than he thought, even Kara could see it.

“Oh,” she said, taken aback. That was not what she had been expecting at all. “And?”

Snapper’s hand moved to his head while the other one took off his glasses. He was getting frustrated, but he was defeated, too. “It’s...  _ decent,” _ he mumbled, averting his eyes for a moment, but then looked at the screen again, “but if you’re going to go with that and you want me to consider publishing it, you have to name your sources, they can’t be anonymous.”

_ Crap.  _ She had finally gotten him to admit it was a good article after thirty minutes of trying and now this? How was she supposed to give him her sources when she had no idea who they were? No, this was a chance she couldn’t miss, if she had to find out, she would, she was a reporter, after all. “Give me a few days and you’ll have them.”

“All of them, Danvers.”

“All of them, I swear.”

“You have forty-eight hours.”


	3. Chapter 3

“And now I have to talk to this person, find out who they are  _ and _ convince them to let me put their names on the article, otherwise Snapper is not even gonna consider publishing it.” Kara whined in front of her laptop, her elbow resting on the table so she could hold her chin up with her hand for dramatic effect. “Why does it have to be so complicated? Can’t he just trust that I did my research?”

Winn, who had been patiently listening to his friend vent and complain about how unfair it all was, cracked a smile and shrugged one shoulder. “I mean, you seem like you really hit it off with this person, right?”

“Well, yeah, we talked for hours,” Kara said matter of factly, having no idea where Winn was going with all this.

“Hours that you enjoyed, correct?”

“Yes, Winn,” the blonde frowned and looked at him as if he was asking the dumbest questions or having a stroke, “what does that have to do with anything?”

The man cracked a little smile and just looked at her with a fond expression, “then maybe you finding out who they are isn’t such a bad thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seriously, Kar?” He chuckled, shaking his head at his friend's obliviousness. “You don’t know where I’m going with this?”

_ Oh. _ Okay, maybe now she knew where he was going with that, but it still was a terrible idea, wasn’t it? “Winn, no.”

“Winn, yes,” he said grinning, his childish expression taking most of Kara’s screen. 

There was no way she could avoid this without hanging up on him, and she wouldn’t do something like that, they both knew it. “Isn’t that… creepy?”

“A-ha! So you  _ are _ interested!” Winn said triumphantly, pointing at his screen with one finger. All the response he got was a low grumble and the blonde averting her eyes from her laptop screen. “I’ll take that as a yes, and to answer your question, I don’t think it’s creepy at all. To be honest, now it’s way creepier meeting someone in person than online. The power of social media.”

Kara pursed her lips and gave it some thought. Sure, she had had lots of fun with them and talked about a lot of things, not just her article, but from that to actually… what? Get their number? She wasn’t sure she could pull that off. It didn’t matter anyway because she should be focusing on her article, not her love life. “Don’t change the subject,” she said with a shake of her head, “I need their help for the article, that’s what I have to focus on right now.”

“Okay, okay,” Winn said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, “I’m just saying… two birds, one stone.”

* * *

“Okay, so I have a weird request and you have to promise not to judge me,” Alex said while moving away from the microscope.

She had been working with Lena for a week now, and not only had the woman proved to be brilliant, but she was also kind and generous. Nothing like her brother. Turns out Maggie had been right. Sure, they were not  _ friends _ , at least not yet, but Alex wouldn’t be against it if presented with the opportunity.

Lena looked up from her own microscope and frowned, looking at the other woman and letting a little smirk play at the corner of her lips. “Alright,” she said slowly, drawling the word out, clearly showing her amusement, “what is it?”

“Can I take a selfie with you?”

Alex’s request made Lena laugh at once; she had not been expecting that at all. “A selfie?” She asked in amusement, arching a brow teasingly. “I didn’t peg you for a fangirl, Alex.”

The auburn haired woman huffed and rolled her eyes, pushing back from the counter and turning in her seat to face Lena. “I’m not fangirling over you,  _ Miss Luthor, _ don’t flatter yourself.” Her response made Lena actually laugh out loud. “I haven’t told my sister about this, and like I said before, she has the biggest crush on you. It’s just the two of us and I think it’s my duty as an older sister to send her the picture and tease her about it.”

That Lena could understand. Back when Lex was… not a maniacal psychopath with narcissistic tendencies and a pronounced delusion of grandeur, both Luthor children got along quite well. He had been her biggest ally when she went to live with the Luthors at age four, and she still remembered fondly those years when he was her protector. Their relationship changed a bit when he went off to college and she started high school and it often included the kind of teasing Alex was just describing. Part of her missed that version of Lex, but she knew her brother wasn’t coming back, not that version of him, anyway. So, yes, Alex could absolutely take a selfie with her to tease her sister. “Come over here, and you better take one where I look cute,” she said with a big grin, urging the other woman closer with a movement of her arm.

They took a few in between soft giggles, going through them after to decide which one was the best to send Alex’s sister. That’s when Lena got a better idea and elbowed the other woman. “I’ve got an idea, snap another one.”

This time when Alex got closer Lena smiled and kissed her cheek, letting it linger until she heard the sound of the picture being taken. Sure, it wasn’t even a real kiss, but Alex would sure get a kick out of that one.

“You know, Lena, if anyone had told me a week ago you were this cool, I would’ve never believed them,” Alex said smiling, going back to her seat. “I’m glad I was assigned to work with you.”

Was she blushing? She was definitely blushing after those words.  _ Get a grip, Luthor! What the hell is wrong with you?  _ “Thank you, Alex, it means a lot. I’m also glad you were the one who was assigned to work here with me, I don’t know what I would’ve done if they sent someone who had no idea what they were doing.”

“Probably kick them out,” Alex said with a very unflattering snort.

“That’s… very likely.” Lena resumed her position in front of her microscope and went back to what she was doing, only now she was smiling. “I want to hear all about your sister’s reaction to those pictures.”

Her request made Alex chuckle, especially because she could already see the three dots indicating Kara was texting her back.

‘Shut up!’

‘Shut. Up.’

‘No way!’

‘You’re working with Lena Luthor?’

‘THE Lena Luthor?!’

‘Alex!!!!’

‘OMG!!’

One after the other the messages kept coming, and Alex kept reading them to Lena in between their laughter.

‘God, she looks gorgeous’

‘I low key hate that she’s kissing your cheek’

‘I’m ratting you out’

‘I’m showing Kelly’

‘Tell Lena I love her’

‘No, wait!!!! Don’t tell her that!!’

Alex laughed loudly at that last one and shook her head. “Oh, my God. Lena. I think you broke my sister.” 

They both laughed for a few more minutes, forgetting for a much needed moment about the outside world and the global health crisis they were going through. “Once we come up with that vaccine and this whole thing is over, you can bring your sister for a private tour, I promise.” Lena said with a little shy smile, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that someone had a crush on her.

* * *

By the time Lena got home she was exhausted. They had spent a little over ten hours in the lab, working tirelessly and making very slow progress. She supposed she should be happy about it, like Alex pointed out, because no matter how small, it was still progress and way more than they had the day before. She was right, but Lena’s overachiever side was giving her an itch that was starting to drive her crazy.

She left her purse and shoes at the door to disinfect later and, careful not to touch anything, made her way to the bathroom for a long, hot decontaminating shower.  _ Safety first, _ she told herself, but the truth is that after such a long day a hot shower sounded heavenly.

Dressed in sweats and an MIT worn hoodie, the brunette poured herself a generous glass of wine anded her laptop with a tired sigh, hoping that Sam had been able to take care of whatever issue surely had come up in her absence. She was not disappointed and actually smiled at the way her best friend –with her assistant’s help– dealt with everything L-Corp related so she could focus on her research and development of a vaccine. She really needs to send Sam that bottle of scotch.

Halfway through her glass of wine her laptop chirped and the sound almost gave her a heart attack in the silent apartment. “Jesus, fuck.” Clutching at her chest for a moment, Lena clicked on a blinking tab to find a new message from @kdanvers.

**@kdanvers:** hey! I’m so sorry to bother you again, but I’ve come across a little problem regarding the article

“Oh?” Yes, Lena was at the point of talking to herself.  _ Whatever. There’s no one here to judge. _

**@NotLenaLuthor:** Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I just got home from work, but if there’s any way I can help you, please let me know.

**@kdanvers:** shoot, you just got home? didn’t know you were essential

**@NotLenaLuthor:** No rest for the wicked :)

**@kdanvers:** lol my sister says the same thing, she’s been working all week

**@NotLenaLuthor:** It’s good to know I’m not alone in this.

**@kdanvers:** funny story, actually, considering your name here. she’s a government agent, but right now she’s working with Lena Luthor, she is a bio-engineer

And then Lena froze.

All the pieces started moving around in her head, fitting together like a puzzle only she could make sense of. Alex ‘no-last-name’ was a government agent who was working with her. She had a sister. Just _ one _ sister. A sister who had been the recipient of a few selfies earlier that day. 

Kara’s sister was working with Lena Luthor. She was  _ pretty sure _ she still was Lena Luthor last time she checked. Kara was Alex’s sister. Kara was gorgeous, funny, quite clever and very sweet based on their previous interactions. Kara had a crush on her. 

For fuck’s sake. Kara had a crush on her. 

**@kdanvers:** I’m not into name dropping, but how cool is that? anyway, I was wondering if you could help me?

It took her several minutes and a wine refill before she was able to compose herself enough to reply coherently.

**@NotLenaLuthor:** Of course, just tell me what you need.

**@kdanvers:** my boss says he won’t publish the article if I don’t name my sources, and I was wondering… I know this is anonymous and all that, totally respect it, but would you mind? I mean telling me your name? like, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it would help me so much

Lena started typing and then deleting every single way she had to respond to that request, ultimately rolling her eyes at herself and letting out a loud groan, followed by another sip of wine.

**@NotLenaLuthor:** You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.

**@kdanvers:** what? why’s that?

**@NotLenaLuthor:** Trust me.

**@kdanvers:** look, I totally respect it if you’d like to remain anonymous, I can just edit the article and leave that part out, even though it might suck if I do that

**@NotLenaLuthor:** No, it’s not that.

**@kdanvers:** then what is it?

**@NotLenaLuthor:** I think I have to show you for you to believe me.

**@kdanvers:** okay…?

**@NotLenaLuthor:** Give me one moment, please.

Was she really doing this?  _ Well, fuck it.  _ She had connected the dots already and couldn’t avoid it anymore. And, besides, why should she? Lena reached for her phone and sent a quick text to Alex.

‘I know this is going to sound weird, but I don’t really have time to explain it right now. Would you please give your sister my contact and tell her to FaceTime me? Don’t tell her it’s me, though.’

The three dots appeared almost immediately, and the young Luthor chewed on her bottom lip, eyeing the rest of his wine.

‘Are you serious? What’s going on?’

She finally downed her wine and poured herself a third glass before texting Alex once again.

‘Dead serious. I’m sure she will tell you as soon as we hang up. Please? I believe she needs some help with an article she’s writing.’

This time it took a little longer for the three dots to appear once again, but once they did only one word showed up.

‘Done.’

And Lena’s phone started ringing.  _ Shit. I definitely didn’t think this through. _ She took a deep breath and accepted the call on her laptop, smiling sheepishly at the blonde woman on the other side. “Hi.”

“W—Wait, what?” Kara was frowning and that crinkle between her brows was the most adorable thing Lena had ever seen.

“You needed to name your sources,” Lena explained, hoping Kara would realize it was her all along.

“You—it’s… it was—you’re Lena Luthor.” She pointed out, actually moving closer to the screen to get a better look and make sure she was not mistaken.

“I’m well aware.”

“How—? It’s been you this whole time?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?!” Kara asked, completely baffled, only now she was starting to smile. “Not only did I get  _ an exclusive _ from Lena Luthor but I’ve also been just… chatting with her? Holy… wow.”

Okay, so Lena wasn’t expecting this reaction. Not at all. Anger, maybe? Hurt? Some accusation of betrayal, even if it would seem irrational. But not this.

“It wasn’t my intention to deceive you, it’s just… sometimes it’s nice to escape the name.” She explained, hoping Kara would understand and not judge her.

She wasn’t disappointed. “No, that’s really okay, I understand.” She could see the blonde shaking her head and then gasp when realization hit her. “You took selfies with my sister!”

Now that made Lena actually chuckle and she shot the blonde an apologetic glance. “To be fair, I didn’t know she was  _ your _ sister. I just connected the dots when you told me she had been working with me for the past week.”

“Oh.” Kara paused and pursed her lips, but she couldn’t hold it for very long and soon was smiling again. “Well, that was very mean.”

“My sincerest apologies, Miss Danvers.”

“Pretty sure by now you’re allowed to call me Kara. I don’t even want to know what my sister told you about me.”

Was she blushing? Lena smiled warmly when she realized Kara was actually blushing and decided to go easy on her and not make things awkward.

“All good things, I promise, nothing you should worry about.” 

“That doesn’t sound like Alex at all.” The blonde chuckled, shaking her head. “Wait, so this means it’s okay if I list you as my source?”

“Absolutely.”

“Gosh, you have no idea what this means to me, Dr. Luthor. Thank you so much.”

Lena arched a brow and looked pointedly at the screen. “If I’ll call you Kara, then you  _ have _ to call me Lena.” She said with a little smile.

“Lena. Okay, yeah, I can do that.”

This woman was like a little ray of sunshine all wrapped into a person. That was the only way Lena found to describe the blonde sitting on the other side of her screen. Her blushing was adorable, her smile was contagious, and she exuded this happy, vibrant energy that could probably be seen from miles away.

“I can’t believe it’s been you this whole time.”

The brunette shrugged and took a sip of wine, setting her glass to the side and focusing on the screen again. “To be honest, it felt good to be… normal, if only for a little while. You made me feel like that, so thank you.”

“Trust me, I’m the one who should be thanking you.” Kara paused, biting her lip and frowning as if she was debating something with herself. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Now Lena was a little scared about what it was that Kara wanted to ask her, but it was literally impossible to say no to this woman and, besides, she didn’t want to look like an ass.

“Do you really think you can develop that vaccine?” Kara asked and the brunette let out a relieved sigh, because this was something she could talk and be confident about. Science was her thing.

“I truly do,” she said with a little nod, “in fact, with Alex’s help, we might get it done faster than I had previously anticipated. It’s a very slow process, frustrating at times, but it’s moving forward and that’s something, like Alex usually reminds me whenever I get too frustrated.”

“I can’t believe my sister is working with Lena Luthor. Or that I’m talking to Lena Luthor right now. Or that I’ve been chatting with her for a while now.”

“I’ve heard Lena Luthor prefers to be addressed directly,” Lena said with a little chuckle, feeling her cheeks burning a little bit, but that was probably just the wine, right?

Her response made Kara laugh, and good Lord, it was the most beautiful sound Lena had ever heard. “Of course, I’m sorry. I think I’m fangirling a little bit here.”

“No need for that, Kara, I can assure you.” She took another sip in an attempt to distract herself because if she didn’t, the blonde would notice she was openly staring at her any minute now.

“You’re fun to talk with.”

“She said with surprise for some reason.”

Kara was laughing again and she shook her head. “No, I mean, like… I knew you were  _ nice,  _ a good person and kind. Everyone who cares enough to pay attention can see that. I just meant… I had fun all those nights we were chatting on the forum. And... nevermind.” She shook her head and blushed again, and now Lena just  _ had _ to know.

“No, please. Tell me?”

The blonde took a deep breath and looked at her screen as if she was staring into her eyes. “I had fun with you. If I’m being honest, I was excited about finding out who you were before all this because… I hoped we could still talk after the article is published. You’re fun and so smart.”

“I would love nothing more,” Lena said softly, knowing exactly how Kara was feeling, because she felt the exact same way. Sam would be so proud of her right now. “I mean, you have my number now, which, by the way, please keep to yourself? This is my personal number and I don’t want to have to change it  _ again.” _ She explained with an apologetic wince, because she really hated to have to say that, but after having to change it several times over the course of the past few years, it was necessary. “So, you know, we could keep in touch. I really enjoyed talking to you, too, I’d hate to miss out on that.”

“You… you really mean that?” Kara’s expression could only be described as hopeful, and suddenly her latest conversation with Winn popped into her head without even asking for permission, making her blush even more.

Lena nodded and smiled brightly, completely melting inside. “Of course, Kara, I’d love to.”


End file.
